Paradigmas
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Obcessão por ideais. Ou pessoas ideais. é isso agradava a ambos


Há certas coisas que são completamente necessárias para uma vida confortável.

Uma mansão, dois ou três elfos domésticos, um bom jardim para se distrair no verão e na primavera. Uma boa varinha, uma vida longe de trouxas e dos Weasley. Mas, principalmente, uma esposa ideal.

Isso na concepção de Lucius Malfoy.  
O único herdeiro da família Malfoy já possuía tudo que precisava para uma vida confortável. Só faltava-lhe a esposa.

Seu pai não entendia. Achava que qualquer garota de sangue-puro seria boa. Só que Lucius sabia que esposa ideal não seria somente de sangue-puro. Tinham tantas outras coisas necessárias!

Ela tinha que ter porte, orgulho, classe. Tinha que ser bela, daquela maneira que faria todos os homens do mundo invejá-lo. Ela seria loira, porque loiras são angelicais e calmas, e esses eram atributos que Lucius prezava. De preferência teria olhos claros, porque olhos claros são aristocráticos, símbolos de nobreza - essencial para ser uma Malfoy. A pele poderia ser branca ou transparente, para que todos pudessem ver o sangue-puro que lhe corria nas veias.

Seu pai achava que tal garota não existia. Mas Lucius sabia que sim.

**-x-**

Narcissa sonhava com um príncipe encantado.

Ele a notaria de longe, ele viria de longe. Ele seria o contrário do marido de suas duas irmãs mais velhas. Não seria sangue-sujo. Porque, céus, nenhum sangue-sujo podia ser príncipe. E não seria bruto como Lestrange. Ele seria um gentil cavalheiro, com sorriso misterioso, moraria numa Mansão, gostaria de andar pelos jardins no verão e no inverno.

Os olhos claros dele refletiriam sua alma cavalheiresca. E isso seria o suficiente para ela amá-lo para sempre.

**-x-**

Malfoy e Black são famílias tradicionais e puras.

Havia três irmãs Black. Bellatrix casara-se bem com Rodulfus Lestrange; a do meio casara-se com um sangue-sujo e fora, convenientemente, deserdada da família. Havia uma terceira, fora educada na França, Lucius nunca a vira. Também não tinha interesse em conhecê-la, Lucius já vira suas irmãs, tinham cabelos negros, uma com olhos claros, e outra com olhos castanhos. A terceira não deveria ser diferente.

Além disso, as meninas Black não eram disciplinadas. Uma havia fugido para casar com um sangue-sujo, a outra era autoritária demais e desobediente. A terceira não seria diferente.

**-x-**

Havia aquele baile que sua mãe tanto queria que ela fosse para conhecer algum bom partido. Porém Narcissa não estava muito interessada, ele se chamava Malfoy. Má fé. Nenhum príncipe encantado jamais teria um nome desses, todos precisavam de fé.

Embora não quisesse ir, fora obrigada. Já tinha 19 anos, sua mãe achava que ela já estava velha para casar-se. E Merlin sabia o medo de sua mãe de perder outra filha para um sangue-sujo.

Vestiu um vestido simples. Azul. Combinava com seus olhos cinza. Contrastava com seu longo cabelo loiro.  
**-x-**

Aquela festa estava um tanto entediante. Muita gente velha. E nenhuma das moças poderia ser sua esposa algum dia. Não tinham tudo o que Lucius ansiava em uma esposa.

Um sorriso.

**-x-**

Tédio. Sua mãe não parava de lhe falar tudo o que sabia sobre um homem de má fé. Havia um jardim do lado de fora. E havia um caminho cheio de pessoas desinteressantes.

Mas um sorriso...

**-x-**

Ele a seguiu, hipnotizado pelo movimento daquele pano azul que cobria a pele branca dela. Seguiu o movimento suave dos cabelos tão loiros, tão claros.

Seguiu principalmente aquele sorriso discreto que encontrou na boca de seu anjo.

**-x-**

Um homem de cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis tão escuros e com aquele meio-sorriso. _Aquele meio-sorriso_. Tudo fazia tanto sentido. As estações do ano, o vento e a magia. O jardim que a esperava, fazia um som harmonioso. Como se soubesse que iria presenciar um sonho ser realizado. A fonte, as flores, as fadas enfeitando os arbustos. Virou-se.

Aquele meio-sorriso.

**-x-**

Encararam-se por alguns poucos segundos. O cinza absorvia o azul escuro.

E todo aquele tempo que passou sozinho fazia tanto sentido. E toda aquela obsessão pela esposa ideal não fora infundada, ela existia. E estava com aquele sorriso discreto.

E esse sorriso era a prova de tudo.

Porque aquele sorriso mostrava o porte, o orgulho, a classe, mas mostrava também a aceitação, tinha um sorriso tão frágil. Ele sabia que ela nunca se rebelaria contra ele, sabia também que ela era a sua rainha.

Um sorriso diz _tanto_ sobre alguém.

**-x-**

Aqueles poucos segundos duraram a eternidade necessária para fazer com que Narcissa jamais esquecesse aquele momento. E teve a certeza que sua obsessão por aquele seu príncipe não fora em vão. Ele estava lá com aquele meio-sorriso, que dizia tanto em tão pouco.

Porque aquele meio-sorriso dava a Narcissa algumas certezas:  
Tinha certeza que se casaria com ele. Tinha certeza que ele era tudo aquilo que ela sonhara. Tinha certeza que seria amada.

**-x-**

- Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.

**-x-**

- Black, Narcissa Black.

**-x-**

Deram uma risada curta. Ele pensava no seu engano sobre a irmã mais nova das Black e agradecia a Merlin por ter estar errado.

Ela pensava que afinal, quem precisava de uma boa fé? Talvez os Malfoy estivessem acima de qualquer fé. Ela não se importava, sinceramente.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo - o sorriso discreto voltara aos seus lábios.  
- O prazer é meu - Ele beijou a mão de _seu_ anjo.

**-x-x-**

Era um verão bonito e fresco. As flores exalavam um perfume fresco. E tudo a volta era tão vivo. O jardim daquela mansão tão imponente se enchia de delicadeza e elegância discreta.

O altar era de frente a uma majestosa fonte. E Lucius olhava nervoso o gramado, cheio de convidados. Uma melodia suave e alegre surgiu. E todos viram Narcissa Black entrar preparada para se tornar Narcissa Malfoy.  
E era pra sempre. _E foi_.

* * *

**n/deh:**

Minha primeira Lucius e Narcissa

feita pro 46º chall relampago do 6v

agradeço a Becky por betar a fic pra mim

if you like it review it ;}**  
**


End file.
